Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends
Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends is a Halloween special and the 23rd episode of Specy Spooktacular V. Starring roles *Boomy *Vincent (Beaver) *Lumpy Featuring roles *Superspeed *Mole *Flaky *Cuddles *Roxy the Raccoon *Toothy *Flippy *Nutty *Lammy *Splendid Appearances *Balloony and Catty *Pierce *Guddles *David *Morton and Mix *Lemy *Rocky (Wolf) *Nubs (Guiena Pig) *Giggles *Petunia *Lifty and Shifty *Stacy *Russell *Mime *Handy *Sniffles *Pop *Cub *Disco Bear *Generic Tree Friends Plot One night on Halloween, every tree friend is decorating for Halloween until Boomy runs on a rampage and kills them all. The next night, Boomy is seen burying all the corpses in the graves one by one. After she's finished, she notices that a purple hand is coming out of the grave. As she tries digging it up, she realizes that Roxy has come back to life as a zombie and the rest of the dead tree friends do the same. The zombie Roxy grabs Boomy and bites her until she becomes a zombie. While Morton and Mix are trick-or-treating, Morton sees a light brown guinea pig zombie coming near Mix and starting to attack him. Morton runs to Vincent and Lumpy to explain what happened. Vincent then grabs a chainsaw while Lumpy grabs some guns to begin the attack on the zombies. As they see the zombified David, Toothy and Guddles, Lumpy begins to shoot them three times. Rocky can be seen listening to metal music until a zombie porcupine kills him and turns him into a zombie. Vincent starts to flip out and kills Rocky and Flaky with a chainsaw, cutting them in half. As the zombified Cuddles, Lammy and Nutty appear, Splendid comes to stop the zombies by vaporizing them. As Splendid flies away, a zombie Mime walks near Lumpy. He starts to bite his arm causing Lumpy to be turned into a zombie. This forces Morton to run near Vincent. As Vincent and Morton try to hide, somehow a non-zombie green bear appears. Flippy grabs a bomb to kill all the zombies. As they see the zombified Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Mime, Superspeed, Roxy, Nubs, Lemy, Mix, David, Stacy, Boomy and several Generic Tree Friends coming, Flippy starts to throw said bomb, killing all the zombies. Afterwards, Splendid, Vincent, Flippy and Morton burn several tree friends that were killed. As the boys all leave, Boomy is revived as a zombie once again to get revenge, but a plane lands on Boomy, crushing her. Deaths *Various Geneic Tree Friends were killed by Boomy, then got revived as zombies, but then got destroyed by a bomb. *Lumpy dies from being eaten by a zombie (later revived) and then being killed by a bomb. *Toothy, David and Guddles were killed by Boomy (later revived). They then died from being shot by Lumpy. *Flaky was killed by Boomy (later revived), then later killed by Vincent's chainsaw. *Rocky was killed by Flaky and then killed again (as a zombie) by a chainsaw. *Cuddles, Lammy and Nutty were killed by Boomy (later revived), then later killed by Splendid. *Boomy dies from being eaten by a zombie (later revived), being killed by a bomb (later revived again), and then getting crushed by a plane. *A Generic Tree Friend dies from a plane crash after crushing Boomy. Trivia *This marks the first debut of Rocky, Nubs and Roxy the Raccoon. *This marks the first redesigned appearance of Vincent. *This marks the return of Lemy, Guddles and Superspeed. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Episodes by HTFfanfreak Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween